


Charm

by Yourlocalmuffin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, in feh universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourlocalmuffin/pseuds/Yourlocalmuffin
Summary: After winning the poll for Choose your Legends, Marianne and Hilda go out to celebrate.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 12





	Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa it has been a while since I wrote for this ship. I really should add more content.

Everyone looks at the final results of the poll, most groaning in frustration that they had not won. Again. Then, there’s a pause at the name of the winner. 

Marianne Edmund

Some people gawk at the shy animal lover who is standing next to her schoolmates, her head down and keeping to herself, as usual. Many slowly begin to clap as the blue haired girl begins to blush at her surprising victory and the sudden attention on her. She’s surprised, she shouldn’t have won, but it seems people love her enough to cast their precious votes to her. It’s comforting.

“Congratulations, Marianne!” Her girlfriend’s charming voice raises above the crowd’s cheering, “We should go out to celebrate!”

“Oh, but isn’t it a bit late?” Marianne whispers as Hilda hums.

“Well, yeah, but that means less places will be busy. We can just go grab a bite.” Hilda winks, her perky energy winning the shy Marianne over once again. 

Marianne smiles as her girlfriend grabs her hand, relieved they are leaving the crowded stadium to a quieter place. They both grab coats before embarking on the walk to the closest pub. The brisk February air hits both of their faces as they go outside, the voices of the crowd becoming more muffled as they mainly walk in silence. 

“Ohh! How about this one?” Hilda points at the first pub.

“This one is really close to the summoner’s home, won’t that be a bit crowded?”

“Not during the afterparty of the most anticipated event of the year, silly! Come on, let’s get some food, I’m starved.” 

Marianne lets Hilda grip her hand inside the warm bar. It’s quiet enough, a few stragglers who don’t care about the poll results drinking the night away. Hilda walks up with spunk in her step, winking at the host. Marianne knows this trick by now: Hilda is going to charm the host for the best and most private seats.

To Marianne’s relief, it works. Hilda follows the man to the private booth and he hands them both menus as he scurries away and the two begin to glance at the menu. To their surprise, the soup they both like is the special of the day. Cheesy Verona Stew. Marianne had been craving the stew for months, and it was a relief someone in this world carried it. 

“Wow, I thought that was just a Fodlan thing!” Hilda sighs, “Finally, something that reminds us of home!”

Marianne nods, a shy smile given to her girlfriend. She stares at the pink beauty and her muscles showing in her school uniform. She’s so lucky to have Hilda. Marianne blushes, looking away as she feels something in her pocket. 

Oh, that’s right. 

Marianne hadn’t wanted to forget her girlfriend’s gift. Ironically, tomorrow is Hilda’s birthday. Marianne holds the gift close, hoping her scattered brain won’t forget such a precious gift for her precious someone. 

It had taken days to craft the bracelet. It’s made with a sturdy blue and white yarn with charms at the clasp. The little trinkets that Dimitri had helped her make bring personality to the jewelry, the bracelet feeling personal and complete. 

It is nothing compared to Hilda’s expertise and skills with her jewelry making, but the effort is something Marianne knows Hilda would love more than anything she could buy. Marianne has spent far too long pondering what to get her, and it was the only thing she could brainstorm with her friends. 

The waiter comes over and takes their orders, Hilda ordering for the both of them. As he scurries off to make their stew, Hilda and Marianne begin to converse about life in general. The adventures they’ve had in this new world, and eventually the conversation leads to Hilda’s upcoming big day. 

“Uhm, what did you want to do?” Marianne asks as she looks down. 

“Oh, I wanted to spend the day with you! I love spending time with you and you’re my favorite person to be near!” Hilda clasps her hands, “We can go check out some of the gardens and get some lunch and spend the rest of the day snuggling.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want a big party?” Marianne asks, “I know you like spending time with everyone.”

“That’s totally true. I’ll host a party the day after that for everyone.” Hilda nods. “Of course you’re invited too!”

“I-I’ll be there. I’ll try my best.”

“That’s the spirit, but don’t feel bad if it’s too much, okay?”

“O-okay. Thank you.” Marianne smiles, “Oh, I wanted to give you something. Before I forget.”

“Oh?”

“I know it’s early,” Marianne slides a box to Hilda, “But I brought your gift with me this morning so I didn’t forget it tomorrow. Happy birthday.”

“That is so thoughtful of you!” Hilda chirps, opening the box and gasping. Her eyes sparkle as she raises the bracelet, “Oh my Gods, this is so cute!” 

She examines each detail, humming in approval. Marianne’s tensions leave her body as Hilda places it on with a playful smile on her face. 

“This looks great, thank you so much! I honestly think this is the cutest gift I’ve ever gotten. Plus, it’s one of a kind and that makes it all the more special. Thank you so much, Mari!” Hilda’s gushing makes Marianne blush harder than the results she got from that poll, “I am so lucky to have such a lovely girlfriend such as yourself.”

“You mean that?” Marianne asks as Hilda nods. 

“Of course! I’d never lie to you, Mari. You’re far too precious to me.” Hilda affirms, “I am never going to take this off. It’ll remind me of your victory and my birthday. What awesome timing!”

Marianne smiles again as the food arrives. The aroma is too tempting.

“Thank you. I’m glad you like it.” Marianne feels Hilda’s hand gripping her own. 

“You’d know I’d love anything you’d give me, but there’s something so special about this bracelet. Let’s eat and then I’ll keep flirting with you, kay?”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the read! All comments, kudos, and views are appreciated. 
> 
> Have a lovely day, much love <3


End file.
